


The Exploits and Conquests of Captain Swan Rocket

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Trope Bingo Round 3, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While home recovering from his swan attack, Ianto finds something to pass the time. Follows <a href="http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/107744.html">Purple Swan</a>, <a href="http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/110592.html">Tales From the Hospital Bed</a> and <a href="http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/110989.html">Swan Rocket</a>, but reading those are not necessary to understand. This can also be a stand alone piece<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exploits and Conquests of Captain Swan Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> written for trope bingo square: wingfic. Please let me know what you think. I took a bit of a different take on the wingfic.

**_The Exploits and Conquests of Captain Swan Rocket_**  
  
  
  
Sure the wings were not big enough to fly, not that having wings where one's testicles once were was at all aerodynamic. The testicle-wings were for decorative purposes, but they sure did tickle when they fluttered against bare skin.  
  
  
  
After a few rough drawings done in a painkiller induced haze, The Exploits and Conquests of Captain Swan Rocket was born. Once Ianto was released from the hospital and free from the clutches of the mind-altering painkillers, he had two months medical leave, with three of those weeks practically bed bound, stuck doing anything but work.  
  
  
Ianto chose to pick up a long tossed aside hobby of drawing. It took a few days, but soon he was drawing near professional pictures once more.  
  
  
Until now the ideas of Captain Swan Rocket were just perversions banished to the back of Ianto's mind, but the influence of Jack soon took over and the Welshman put the naughty thoughts on to paper. A pornographic comic novel was born.  
  
  
 **\------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------**  
  
  
 _ **Episode One**_  
  
  
 _How does one's testicles become wings? It's an interesting story, involving alien lube and a swan feather boa. Never use alien lube again. Once it's past its expiration date it changes the things it touches. That is how Captain Almost Ten Inch became Captain Swan Rocket. Did I mention it also left the Captain with the illusion of a constant erection? And when he gets excited the wings expand and begin to flap. This also meant that the Captain got to run around naked as he pleased. The only article of clothing he wore was his long period military coat, which was his younger lover, Jacob's favourite thing. The coattails flapped in the wind as if they were wings as well._  
  
  
 _Now that you have the background of how Captain Swan Rocket came to be, here's the story of his first adventure._  
  
  
It was a day like any other; the Captain was watching his lover clean up after the minions of the hub. However on this day Jacob had caused a spot of trouble when he spiked the doctor's coffee, making the man's pee turn neon green and now the young man was doing his cleaning naked.  
  
  
Captain Swan Rocket said it was a punishment, but it was not really. It stopped being punishment when the Captain's lover felt the soft flutter of wings against his bare arse.  
  
  
Jacob moaned softly, "I thought I was bad and being punished." He gasped as the wings found the ticklish part of his hips.  
  
  
"That's what the others had to think." Captain Swan Rocket turned Jacob around and kissed him, savouring the heady mix of chocolate and coffee.  
  
  
"What are you..." Jacob did not have to finish his question as the wings began to stroke his rapidly growing erection.  
  
  
It was just another hidden talent of the wings coming out.  
  
  
It was unlike anything the Captain's lover had ever felt. The soft cradle created by the wings was both ticklish and electrifying at the same time.  
  
  
It made Jacob moan like he had never moaned before. It also made his knees begin to buckle, ending in a mind blowing climax with Jacob crying out, "Oh, Captain, my captain."  
  
  
 **The end**  
  
  
 **\------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------**  
  
  
Jack stared wide-eyed as he flipped through the picture story as Ianto snored away in the bed, not sure what to make of it. It was bizarre and amazing at the same time. It was clear Ianto was bored being stuck at home all day with not much to keep him occupied. Perhaps he'd see about giving the Welshman some paperwork he could do while in bed.  
  
  
In the meantime, Jack was going to buy a feather boa to see what fun they could have while Ianto recovered and possibly inspire future episodes of Captain Swan Rocket.  
  
  
  
 **The end!**


End file.
